


The twins Castiello

by panditachan



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, 나는 이 집 아이 | I Am A Child Of This House (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Twins, alternative universe, i'm a child of this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panditachan/pseuds/panditachan
Summary: a drawing of the two with similar clothes





	The twins Castiello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/gifts), [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unto Darkness, Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392690) by [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/AislingRoisin), [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/pseuds/MathIsMagic). 



**Author's Note:**

> I think it's so cute for the twins to wear the same clothes, but I can not imagine shikako with so much pink xD
> 
> I do not know English so I'm using the google translator, if there is something wrong written please tell me


End file.
